


day 12: Need / day 13: Breathe

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed, ProtoCreed - Fandom, [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: Challenge Response, Fluff and Humor, Multi, References to Sex, Short One Shot, odd conversations, virus biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Does Alex need to breathe?





	day 12: Need / day 13: Breathe

The night was warm and the sky was clear. Clay and Lucy and Desmond and Alex were out on the top of the den, stretching on the blanket, stomachs all full from their rooftop picnic dinner.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Clay said with a smile.

"You know who else is beautiful?" Desmond said after two beats.

"My lovely lady Lucy," Clay answered, rolling to throw his arm over her chest. "Thanks Des, I can always count on you to help me with meming."

"Oh you can meme just fine all by yourself," Lucy said, patting Clay's head.

"You know what, you're right, babe, Des can go get fucked, I don't need him," Clay said through a laugh.

"Maybe I _will_ go get fucked," Desmond quipped back. "I like getting fucked."

"No, usually you like _doing_ the fucking," Alex said softly.

Desmond chuckled. "Well we can switch it up, ya know?"

"Mm-hm," Alex said vacantly.

"Alex, you're beautiful too," Desmond said, sitting up and grinning at his spouse. "More beautiful than _all_ those stars."

Alex's core melted a bit. He sat up and wrapped Desmond in a hug.

Desmond laughed again. "Woah, you are _warm_ , baby! Damn, with you around, who needs hoodies?"

"You're gonna dump the hood? Watch it, that's traitor talk," Lucy joked.

"Assassins without hoods is gonna be the wave of the future!" Desmond responded, gesturing an arc through the air.

"Yeah, you can't wear a hoodie with a spacesuit," Clay said.

Lucy looked at him. "Huh?"

"What, you think Assassins aren't gonna do missions in space ever?"

"I'd like to go into space," Alex said, turning his face skyward.

"Can you make your biomass into a spacesuit?" Lucy asked with a curious little smile.

"I wouldn't need a spacesuit."

"Wait what?" Desmond pulled out of the hug. (Just as well, because he was getting a bit too warm.) "How you gonna breathe, silly?"

"I don't breathe."

"That's a bold claim! I see you breathing all the time!"

"I ventilate gases into and out of my body for temperature regulation," Alex said, looking down and smoothing out his skirt. "And I take in samples of air to analyze particles from my surroundings."

"That's fucking breathing."

"Breathing is drawing oxygen into the lungs."

Desmond threw his hands up. "Oh so it's not breathing because you don't have lungs. Fuck you."

Alex laid his head on Desmond's lap. "Yes, fuck me," he said, smirking up at him.

Desmond put Alex's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "You know I will."

"You guys are so fucking weird," Lucy said.

Clay smiled and squeezed his arm around her.


End file.
